


Protect

by Kimmeh_the_Weird



Series: AxG Week 2016 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AxGWeek2016, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmeh_the_Weird/pseuds/Kimmeh_the_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry are at a party. Arya acts weird and leaves with Ramsay, Gendry decides to follow them.</p><p>Part 2 of Gendrya/AxGWeek 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

The music was almost painfully loud and the dormitory was filled with drunk students, dancing and trying to hook up with one another. Gendry was seriously questioning why he had come to this party, but then he saw Arya, a short, dark haired girl that he had worked with on this one project in literature. He didn't know her too well, but he knew for sure that her company would make this night a lot better, and so he decided to approach her. 

 

"Hi, Arya!" He yelled, hoping she'd hear him over the loud music, as he touched her shoulder gently. 

 

She turned around, smiling until their eyes met. Her face changed into angry frown as she angrily growled "Fuck you!" 

 

"Wait, what?" He yelled. "What did I do to deserve that?" 

 

"You know, asshole! Just fuck off, will you?" She screamed back, stomping her feet. 

 

He didn't know Arya that well, but from the little time he did spend with her he knew it wasn't worth talking to her when she was mad and that it was better to let her calm down before something bad happened. He walked away, but made sure to keep an eye on her through out the rest of the night. 

 

He watched as this creepy guy, who he had been informed was called Ramsay, approached Arya and sat with her for some time, talking and making her laugh before getting up to get a drink for her. Out of everyone at this party he was the only one who didn't go to the college, but being the son of a rich man made it possible for him to go to any party he'd like, despite him being twenty-five. Yeah sure, Gendry was older than the rest of the party-goers, being twenty-three, but considering how his father had only now agreed to pay for his college it was more forgivable. 

 

Gendry noticed Arya starting to act a bit weird after having drank the drink Ramsay had brought her, but just assumed she had had one drink too many. She watched them exchange a few words and then leave together, Arya's arm around Ramsay's waist and his arm around her shoulders. Gendry didn't trust Ramsay enough to just let him leave with her, and so he followed them, pushing through the crowds of drunk students until he reached the exit. 

 

It was now he noticed how weird Arya was acting: way too quiet and constantly stumbling over her own feet, something he had never seen her do, even the few times he'd seen her drunk at different parties. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He quickened his pace while still making sure Ramsay wouldn't notice him. 

 

He could just about make out Arya slurring "Are we there yet? Are we in the ER yet?" 

 

"Soon." Ramsay reassured her, but Gendry knew they were going in the completely wrong direction, and so he decided to make a move. 

 

Before Ramsay could react Gendry had tackled him to the ground and was now pinned below Gendry's weight. Gendry punched him over and over in the face until Ramsay was no longer squirming to get loose. Both of their faces were covered in Ramsay's blood and you could hardly tell who he was anymore. He could feel the rage bubbling inside of him until he turned to look at Arya. Arya had fallen to the ground where she was shaking, barely conscious. He hurried over to her and picked her up into his lap where he wrapped her in his jacket before calling 911. 

 

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator answered. 

 

Gendry explained what had happened and about twenty minutes later the police had arrived, accompanied by two ambulances. The police asked him what felt like a million questions before the let him go with Arya to the hospital. He stayed the entire night, waiting for her to wake up so that he could explain it to her. 

 

He was half asleep in the chair when she started groaning. 

 

"Where am I?" She asked. 

 

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're in the hospital." He hesitated for a moment, considering whether he should tell her or not. "Ramsay Bolton roofied you." 

 

"He did what?" She asked, eyes wide. 

 

"He drugged you and brought you away from the party, I'm just happy I decided to follow him. Who knows what he was going to do to you..." He said, staring at the ground. 

 

"What happened to your knuckles?" She asked. 

 

"His face." He said with a small laugh. "I tackled him to the ground and beat him unconscious." 

 

"You did?" She asked, looking incredibly surprised. 

 

"Yeah." He said and smiled at her. 

 

"Thank you, Gendry. Thank you for protecting me." She said, caressing his hand. 

 

"Hey, Arya, can I ask you something?" His smile was gone now, replaced with a facial expression of shame. 

 

"Yes?" She said, curiously looking him up and down. 

 

"What did I do to upset you?" He asked. 

 

"You really don't know?" She replied, practically ripping her hand off of his. 

 

"I have no idea." He said, looking right into those steel eyes. 

 

"You went around and told everyone we hooked up!" She snapped. 

 

"I did what?" He said, feeling incredibly confused. "Arya, I would never do such a thing, I swear." 

 

"But you did." She hissed. 

 

"No, I didn't." He insisted. "I literally have two friends: Hot Pie and Lommy. I don't talk to anyone else and I hate attention so why in the seven hells would I do such a thing?" 

 

"I don't know!" She whined in frustration. 

 

"I wouldn't." He reassured her. "And even if we did hook up I wouldn't tell people. I don't kiss and tell." 

 

"But Edric said he'd heard you bragging." She said, obviously confused. 

 

Gendry sighed. "Sometimes you're really stupid, Arya." 

 

"You're the one who's stupid!" She sounded like a child as she tried to insult him. 

 

"Edric is in love with you and would do anything to get 'competition' out of the way." He explained, completely ignoring her insult. "Have you been talking about me to Edric at all? And if you have then what did you say?" 

 

"Yes, I told him you were nice and funny and that I, well..." She paused for a moment, nervously biting her. "I said I wished I wasn't so socially retarded so that I'd have the balls to befriend you." 

 

"I guess he got jealous." Gendry sighed. 

 

"Yeah." Arya agreed, seeing how stupid she had been. "I'm sorry, Gendry." 

 

"It's okay, m'lady." He said teasingly and laughed. 

 

"Ey! Don't call me that, asshole!" She snapped playfully before joining in on the laughter. 

 

When they stopped to breathe Gendry asked "How about we study together sometime and maybe we can become friends that way." 

 

"Sure." She said and smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering: Arya is eighteen.
> 
> Sorry that it's late, but I've been busy. Hope it's not too bad.


End file.
